Quest for 3
by Exotos135
Summary: After discovering that they left the 3 book back at the Corduroy's House, The Mystery Twins Dipper and Mabel Pines must retrieve it before any of the Corduroy, specially Wendy, see the information it has. One-Shot.


**Gravity Falls Belongs To: Alex Hirsch and Disney Channel. Thank you guys for giving us this awesome cartoon!**

**This fic was only made for fun, as you can see for the short length and not much of a story in it. Also, this interpretation of Wendy can be seen as either serious or silly, It's your choice.**

**Anyway, with that said, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

**(Gravity Falls Forest, Outside the Corduroy's House)**

The Mystery Twins got out of the house, walking back to the Mystery Shack as Wendy waved goodbye.

"Goodbye guys, return here when you want!" called Wendy, with the twins waving goodbye as they left. The girl then closed the door and went to the room, stepping on something along the way. "What is this?"

"Property of Dipper Pines?" read Wendy, getting a confused look.

**(At the Mystery Shack, Dipper and Mabel's Room)**

"Man, spending time with Wendy is awesome!" remarked Mabel as she got on her bed. "If only Candy and Grenda were there, that would have been the best time-spending experience ever!"

"Yeah, probably." as he said so Dipper checked his vest, only getting air out of it instead of the book. "Wait a minute, where is 3?"

Continuing to look, Dipper thought one reason he could not find 3. "Oh no, I lost my book back at Wendy's house!" uttered Dipper in a panic. "We need to go back and take it before Wendy opens it!"

"Why?" asked Mabel.

"What makes you think that such a question needs to be asked?! That book has information about a lot of stuff in Gravity Falls, and being honest, I don't really know how Wendy would take it." explained Dipper, looking out at the window to see the Corduroy's House. "I need to retrieve it before she finds out anything."

"But Mister Corduroy is about the size of a bear, and probably a bit stronger than one." said Mabel as he brother walked to her. "How are we gonna get past him?"

"We're not, all we need to do is find a way to get inside the Corduroy's, discover where book 3 is, take it out and get back here before anybody notices." answered Dipper before turning to his sister. "Are you with me?"

"On a quest that could potentially get Stan angry at us for leaving without his permission, get into a fight with Manly Dan if he finds us and having to fight through the strange creatures in the forest?" asked Mabel, with her brother nodding yes in response. "Count me in!"

Without wasting time the twins got ready to go retrieve 3...or at least Dipper did, Mabel was pretty much packing random stuff. And once ready they jumped out of the window...falling and hitting the ground as they realized they could have used the stairs instead.

**(Outside the Corduroy's House)**

The twins arrived at the house, with Dipper holding a big backpack while Mabel was holding a bigger one, though both looked pretty exhausted from doing it. "Okay, we're here." said Dipper. "Now, let's put these in the ground and discuss the plan."

"Wait, I think I can see someone in that window." uttered Mabel, taking off her backpack and pointing at said window.

Taking off his backpack, Dipper walked to the window and saw...Wendy writing something on a book, one that didn't look at all like 3. "Meh, It's just Wendy writting on a random book." answered Dipper, looking for a bit longer at the girl before returning to his sister and the backpacks. "That one doesn't even look like 3. Come on, give me the gadget that will tell us where the book is."

"How did you made a gadget that could tell us where your book is?" inquired Mabel as she took out said gadget, her brother shrugging in response as he grabbed it and pushed a button, with the gadget pointing out the site immediately. "Where is it?"

"It's apparently in Wendy's Room." answered Dipper in an irritated tone.

"Okay then, then this is a job for my grappling hook! And a rope." said Mabel, taking out both things from her backpack. "You will hold the rope until you hit the ground, then when I take it back I will throw you my grappling hook when things worsen or everything is said and done."

"That sounds-wait a minute!"

**(Inside Wendy's Room)**

Dipper, looking extremely displeased, was holding a rope that was being lowered more and more to the room, and when he hit the ground, he released the rope which his sister took back up. "Mabel, what in the name of Gravity Falls makes you think this makes a bit of sense?" inquired Dipper with an irritated tone.

"I really don't understand why you're too bothered by this, you have been here many times we have stayed here." replied Mabel. "Why get bothered by that fact now?"

"Because if Wendy sees me, she will probably think I'm here for something belonging to her, and then will beat me up while you stay up there and try to pull me back up." explained Dipper. "Not like you who can simply say something strange or that somebody else made you do it."

"Well excuse me, Sir Know-a-lot!" replied Mabel in a sarcastic tone.

"Be quiet Mabel!" quietly told Dipper to Mabel, looking around before continuing. "If we get too loud, the retrieval of 3 will-"

"Hey man." said a female voice in a nonchalant tone.

Getting a disturbed look, Dipper turned to see Wendy standing by the door with her arms crossed. "Oh hi Wendy." greeted Dipper in a nervous tone. "This Isn't what it looks like."

"Were you looking for this?" asked Wendy, taking out and throwing 3 to Dipper, with the boy catching it flawlessly. "I found it on the floor after you left."

"Yeah, this is the reason I secretly in your room." uttered Dipper, slapping himself after realizing what he said. "Darn it!"

"Ah-Ha! So you did get into my room for that." said Wendy in a victorious tone.

"Yes, but it was just so that you would not open this and see the information in the book you would probably not understand." replied Dipper. "You didn't open it, did you?"

"Why?" asked Wendy, getting a slight mocking look as she continued. "Is your real name in there?"

"What?! No!"

"Haha, Don't worry I didn't see anything, I didn't even noticed you lost it until I found it on the floor." chuckled Wendy, putting her hand on Dipper's shoulder before continuing. "Just be more careful with your stuff, okay Dipper?"

"Okay." replied Dipper, the grappling hook's hook hitting him in the head before grabbing it and continuing. "Goodbye."

With that said Mabel pulled Dipper back up and, walking to the window, Wendy saw the twins running back to the Mystery Shack, waving goodbye to the teenage girl. She returned the wave and, when the twins were out of sight, she closed the window and got a malevolent look on her face.

**(At Night, on Wendy's Room)**

Wendy was on her bed, toking herself and catching a book to read as her father went in. "Are you ready to sleep Wendy? Tomorrow is gonna be a busy day, and you must have perfect energy to help your old man." asked Manly Dan in a tone belonging to his father, and not belong to...Manly Dan.

"Yeah dad, I'm ready to go to sleep." replied Wendy without facing her father, her vision solely focused on the book. "Goodnight."

With a pleased smile, Manly Dan closed the door and Wendy, continuing to read her book, waited until she could not hear footsteps anymore. "I thought he would never leave." said Wendy as she got off her bed.

Opening the door again to see if he was still there, Wendy got an evil smirk when she was unable to find him. "At last, it is time to check my work." said Wendy as she walked to her drawers, opening them before continuing. "If I want my lord to succeed, I must make sure It's in perfect condition."

Wendy took out the book she was writing from earlier and, putting it on the desk, she turned on the lamp to show the book was...a replica of 3, six-fingered hand and everything.

"A semi-perfect copy of 3, with very little noticeable differences." said Wendy as she checked her creation. "This is certainly gonna be useful for me and my lord in the near future."

Just then a powerful light got into the room, with the teenage girl running to her window while carrying the copy book on her hand. What she saw outside was a pillar of blue light coming from...The Mystery Shack. "Or should I say, near tomorrow?" rephrased Wendy, her eyes shining a blue color as she started to quietly laugh.

**The End?**


End file.
